Over the Edge
by DarkestHeartSince1939
Summary: When Batman goes flying over the ledge of a skyscraper during a fight, how will Flash react? How will Batman? Batflash; Part 1 of a series about Batflash (maybe?). Warnings: language, violence, suggestive themes (very minimal)
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that popped into my head while I was trying to map out my other stories and it kept bugging me so I had to write it or the other stories weren't going to happen.

Most of my Batflash isn't connected to one another, but I think I may write another installment and make this a part of a trilogy. So stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

As always, thanks for reading!

...

Flash hit the wall, hard.

Shaking his head he ran back to the fight, his hand out as he clotheslined four men in body armor, laser guns clattering to the ground followed by their owners. Looking around, Flash quickly found what he was looking for, his attention on the huge alien warlord-of-the-week, the Mighty Sevrov that had attacked the city of Metropolis, and a dark-clad Bat he'd hoped was beating him. Flash watched as the black figure battled the warlord, the large man grappling with the fighting hero.

Batman swept a leg under Sevrov, the alien taking the hit with barely a thought. His large fist swung in a huge arch, catching Batman's attention, Flash grimaced as he watched the other fist collide with its distracted target, sending the hero closer to the building's edge.

"Br—Bats!" Wally tried running to the struggling hero, but was intercepted by six of Sevrov's men. He took them out in quick succession, looking around for Superman, "SUPES!" He shouted, his voice a bit frantic as he gestured towards Batman, who was now almost to the edge of the skyscraper. "Go help, Bats!"

Superman nodded, turning to go help Batman when screams erupted from his left, Flash's eyes widening as a building began to collapse, people scrambling to get out of the way. Superman turned away from Batman's aid, his attention now on the civilians, but his expression grim knowing he had to leave his friend.

Flash growled in frustration, taking Sevrov's men out left and right trying desperately to get to Batman. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Shayera had gone to help Superman get the civilians out of the way, so Flash and Batman were left to take on Sevrov and his minions destroying the city. Wally was occupied with the seemingly unending stream of soldiers while Batman had managed to deflect some of the gigantic warlord's advances.

Flash heard a shout from the building, his attention immediately going to Batman, a kick in his gut sending him skidding off the building.

"NO!" Wally shouted, his fist colliding with four men as he ran up the side of the building, Batman barely grabbing the edge before Wally grabbed him and set him down on the rooftop.

Batman nodded, Wally understanding that as thanks before they both looked at the looming man before them and ran at him simultaneously, Flash zipping around the large man as a distraction before Batman sent a barrage of batarangs at the target, Sevrov's shouts of pain giving them some hope.

A loud explosion caught both their attentions, Wally suddenly blindsided by a huge fist colliding with his jaw, his vision blurred as he hit the wall by the rooftop door. Shaking his head he tried to get up, tasting the blood in his mouth as bile rose in his throat, on his hands and knees he looked up to see Batman, feet dangling off the ground, his hands desperately trying to tear the large beefy hand around his throat from cutting off his air supply.

Wally tried to get up, "Bats…" He coughed, eyes widening as Bruce looked at him, his face softening a moment before he went flying over the edge of the building.

"NO!" Wally screamed, his rage fueling his strength with a surge of adrenaline that sent him soaring at the now laughing warlord. Sevrov went flying into the closest wall, his eyes wide as Wally's hand found the man's throat and tossed him into the ground, a groan all that made it out of the evil man's throat as Wally hurtled over the edge after Bruce, closing the distance between himself and the falling, unconscious hero.

The distance between him and the ground loomed closer, Bruce was close. Just a little farther and–

 _GOT HIM!_

Flash grabbed Bruce around the waist, his speed carrying himself and the unconscious Bat to the ground so fast Wally had to stop a few miles down the road.

He ran back to the battlefield. Gently, he set the unconscious Batman on their side of the battle torn area on an abandoned gurney next to the overturned ambulance.

Waly fisted his hands at his side, his anger rushing through him, thoughts of Bruce broken and bloody at the bottom of a tower making his vision go red. Suddenly he was next to Sevrov, the warlord staggering back to his feet, but Wally wasn't having it. He grabbed the large, meaty arm of the war criminal and sent Sevrov flying, his screams vanishing over the edge as he hurtled towards the pavement.

Flash waited a moment before running after him, grabbing him on the way down, but instead of a gentle ascent, he sent the man into the nearest building, the huge hole in the wall an easy opening for Wally to follow after him.

Punch after punch Sevrov's face became a bloody mess, the anger Wally had at seeing Bruce go over the edge, slowly fading until he grabbed the now unconscious warlord by the collar of his battered armor and tossed him on top of the pile of his other unconscious men. He turned from the pile, finding the rest of his team standing behind him, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Geez Flash," Green Lantern whistled, "You really did a number on him…" The others looked uneasy, Flash now wobbly on his feet.

"Flash?"

Flash blinked, Wonder Woman's voice distant, her face was spinning.

Then it went black.

...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DC.

...

Wally woke up in the infirmary, his suit top gone, replaced by bandages around his chest and arms. He hadn't even noticed the broken ribs and fracture in his wrist until now. His head was throbbing, a dull pain compared to the earlier agony, but still awful nonetheless. He sat up looking around until his eyes landed on the dark figure in the corner of the room.

"Save the lecture, Bruce. I don't really want to hear it." Wally swung his legs over the edge of the bed, a sharp gasp at the pain he felt throughout his battered body. He looked up, startled when he found a bat emblem in his vision.

He looked up, Bruce's face a mask. He rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "Listen Bruce, if you're going to stare at me all day at least let me get some food or something. I'm star—"

Batman held up a gloved hand, his other one hidden beneath his cape in a sling. "Why did you beat Sevrov so badly, Flash?"

Wally stopped breathing , his eyes looking away from the frowning hero.

"I didn't, he was just—"

"His jaw is wired shut, collar bone a shattered mess, both arms broken, not to mention the damage you did to his facial structure—" Batman said, his voice monotone as he listed the number of grotesque injuries.

"Alright! Alright! So I went a little hard on the guy, but he sent you hurtling over the edge of the building, Br—Bats." He paused, clearing his throat before continuing. "You were unconscious and if I hadn't caught you…" He whispered, his eyes not meeting the ones focused on him so intently.

"But you caught me." Bruce's voice was soft, not hard like Batman's usually was.

Wally looked up, startled to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes looking into his own, he reached up and tore his cowl from his head. "But I almost didn't." His response was barely a whisper, his fear real.

Bruce took a step towards Wally, his finger slowly tilting the redhead's face up towards his.

"Wally."

"Yeah?"

"Why does that scare you so much?" He whispered, his blue eyes seeing right into Wally's soul.

Wally knew then. He knows.

"Because Bruce, I…"

Bruce leaned forward, his face inches away from Wally's. "Yes, Wally?"

"Because I'm in love with you Bruce." He whispered, "But I think you know that already. Don't you?"

Bruce nodded, his eyes darting to Wally's lips before staring into Wally's green eyes.

Wally waited, but there wasn't a response, suddenly Bruce's closeness brought into sharp focus the reality of the situation.

"Wait!" Wally frowned, "If you know that already, why am I still alive?" Bruce tilted his head, brow rising to his hairline as a thought struck Wally, "You mean you…?"

Bruce nodded, his lips a breath away. Wally's mouth went dry, "But…"

"Shut up, Wally." Bruce's lips crushed Wally's. His hot mouth opening up Wally's as he slid his bandaged arms around Bruce's waist.

Bruce's tongue darted into the speedster's mouth, a low growl coming from deep in his chest. Wally held on, not too tightly because of their injuries, but enough so that he knew it was real. Bruce was kissing him, and doing a damn fine job of it too.

They tore apart, their breath coming in and out ragged and exhausted.

"You like me?" Wally looked up at Bruce, the older man's cheeks flushed from their kiss, Wally's heart did a little flip knowing he did that.

Bruce smirked, kissing Wally soundly again before lifting his chin so he could look into his green eyes, "Yes, Wally. I like you."

Wally shok his head, "But I'm annoying and you always act like you hate me and–"

Bruce put a finger on Wally's lips, stopping the speedster mid-sentence. "No, I don't hate you Wally."

"But then why–" Bruce slammed his lips on Wally's, determining that was the only real way to get him to stop talking. Their mouth opened and their kiss was hot, wet, and just the right amount of sloppy, Bruce's teeth nipping Wally's bottom lip before moving his mouth right next to the redhead's ear, "Because if I hadn't walked away, or acted like i didn't like you I wouldn't have been able to resist fucking you right there in front of everyone."

Wally gasped, Bruce's teeth closing on his sensitive earlobe as his whole body let out a shudder. "Oh God…"

"You saved me Wally," Bruce pause, his hand softly caressing Wally's flushed face, "In more ways than one."

Wally laughed, his lips darting up to Bruce's before grabbing the brooding hero's hand. "Well in that case, I think you owe me!"

Bruce frowned, "Now Wally just because I said–"

Wally's mouth shot to Bruce's ear, his hand on Bruce's tight ass, "I'd say you owe me that fuck you were talking about earlier."

Bruce growled low in his throat, "I can do that, it won't be exactly what I wanted considering our handicaps at the moment." He said, gesturing to Wally's bandages and his own sling, "But I think we'll manage."

"That's alright, Bruce." He planted a quick kiss on the older man's cheek, "I have a feeling we're going to have plenty of time to get it right."

Bruce smiled, one that reached all the way to his eyes, "Yes Wally, I think you're right."

With that, they walked down the hall, careful to keep a certain level of distance, ignoring the strange looks as they both beamed down into Gotham, Wally whisking his dark hero off his feet and into bed. Neither of them caring, for just a moment about anything other than what they had to offer each other.

...

To be continued….


End file.
